The Four Books of Ramen: Book II
by ANBUyoru16
Summary: Pressing On- Continuing adventures from Book I, Inuyasha& co. continue their search for jewel shards, and Inuyasha questions his feelings for Kagome. InuKag, MirSan, rated R for "activities" in Book III...
1. And Then She Woke Up

Chapter 1 And Then She Woke Up  
  
Disclaimer: Only a loser would actually believe that they own Inuyasha, but then again, believing you own Inuyasha isn't the only thing you could do to prove yourself a loser. Just ask my little sister. Author's notes: I'd just like to thank purple witchy angel and Mikono-Aries for reviewing my last story. So thanxabunch!  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "What did you want to tell me?" They were standing under the goshinboku. Inuyasha sighed.  
"Listen," he began. "I know I've been acting strange lately, yelling at you one minute and stealing kisses from you the next..." He paused as Kagome tried to figure out what he was talking about. "But the truth is," he continued, "I've been unsure about my feelings for you." He took her hands in his. "Being with you makes me feel calm. I like to spend time with you." He pulled her into an embrace. "I hate it when you leave, and it's all I can do not to jump down the well after you. I don't know what I'd do without you." It all seemed too good to be true. He was saying everything she wanted to hear, and all she wanted to do was stay there with him, breathing in his scent of earth and rain.  
"Inuyasha," she said slowly, "What are you trying to say?" He looked down at her.  
"I love you, Kagome." He bent his head down, placing a clawed finger under her chin. She stood on her toes and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, but it was taking too long.  
'Why doesn't he kiss me?' she thought. She waited a few seconds longer, only to be rewarded with the spine-chilling shock of having cold water poured on her. She gasped, and opened her eyes. Inuyasha was on the forest floor under the goshinboku, laughing uncontrollably. Kagome looked around, and found that she was still in her sleeping bag. It slowly began to sink in. She had been asleep...  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily. "Why did you-"  
"Wait," he gasped, composing himself. "I can explain. You wouldn't wake up, so I had to-"  
"OSUWARI!" yelled the dripping wet miko, infuriated that she had been doused with water, and of all things, cold water. The hanyou hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Ow, bitch, that hurt!" he screamed from the forest floor. Kagome stomped off, leaving him at the base of the tree. He sighed. "I guess that wasn't the best way to cheer her up."  
~*~  
"Kagome-chan," said Sango as they packed to leave the village. "Are you going to be all right? Maybe you should take a few days off and go back home for a while."  
"No, Sango," Kagome replied glumly. "I'm fine." She stuffed her wet clothes into her pack, and Inuyasha walked in.  
"You guys ready?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Just about," said Sango. Inuyasha was eyeing Kagome, who was pretending not to see him.  
"Kagome?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?" She was about to snap at him, but when she turned around to look at him, he looked so concerned! Her eyes clouded up, and before she could stop it, a tear rolled down the side of her face. He looked shocked. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her miko's robes before anymore tears could fall. He didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before she said her piece.  
"Yes, Inuyasha," she said, smiling. "More than okay." He returned the smile and walked out. *Later...  
"Houshi-sama!" yelled Sango. She slapped the monk so hard, he looked as though he might fall over. Once he shook the stars from his eyes, he apologized.  
"My apologies, my dear Sango," he said, rubbing his face. "Old habits die hard." Sango rolled her eyes.  
"It's so pretty out here," mused Kagome. She stopped, propped her pack up on her bike, and rummaged through it.  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" called Inuyasha. He stopped to wait for her. She pulled a rectangular object from the bag. "What the hell is that?"  
"I thought I'd take some pictures," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked puzzled.  
"Huh?" he asked. She held up the camera and pressed the shutter. The inu-hanyou blocked his face with his hands at the bright flash. "What in the seven hells is that thing?!"  
"It's a camera," she explained as she and Inuyasha walked to catch up with the others. "It captures still images." Inuyasha blinked, trying to rid himself of the bright spots in his vision, meanwhile, Kagome took pictures of the surrounding area. Shippo noticed the bright flashes out of the corner of his eye and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou grunted, but made no further comment.  
"Kagome, what's that?" he asked curiously. She explained what the object was and how it worked, and the young kit proceeded to hop onto the hanyou's head and pose for a picture. He pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Niah!" he said. Kagome giggled, and "captured his image". The noise caused the monk and demon slayer to turn and inquire as to what was going on back there. Shippo explained the mechanics of the contraption to the confused pair.  
"Interesting," said Miroku thoughtfully. "How about a picture, Sango?" She shrugged.  
"I don't mind," she said. She pointed to a tree on the side of the road. "How about over there?" she asked. Miroku nodded. "Come, Kirara." She ran over to the tree and sat at its base, and Kirara jumped into her lap. Miroku followed and leaned against the tree.  
"Smile!" said Kagome, and she pressed the shutter. The monk made a face, Sango slapped him for ruining the picture, and they tried it again. "Don't move, Miroku," said Kagome warningly, and after Inuyasha interrupted and joined the picture, Kagome got ready to take the picture. "Shippo, if you're going to be in the picture, you'll need to move over some. Inuyasha, aren't you gonna smile?"  
"Feh," said the half demon. Kagome glared at him, and he, resigned to his fate, attempted to smile. The corners of his mouth turned up in a wince- like sort of smirk, and Kagome sighed.  
"I guess that'll have to work," she said, and she pressed the shutter. 


	2. Come In My Sleeping Bag?

Chapter 2 Come In My Sleeping Bag?  
  
Disclaimer: Woe is me! I don't own Inuyasha. Ah, mine is a miserable life. Author's note: I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I can make up for it by giving you the rest of my story. So enjoy!  
  
After they resumed walking, Kagome took more pictures. First, she'd point and cry out in amazement, then press the button. Snap! Flash! Click! This continued until the sun set, and she put her camera away. She'd save what film she had left for later. An argument then broke out.  
"No way!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm not stopping here. There's got to be a shard around here somewhere!" Kagome intervened.  
"I don't think so, Inuyasha," she said. "I would have sensed one if there was." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Inuyasha," said Sango. "It has become dark. We can get started again in the morning."  
"I told you, I'm not stoppin'," he said. "You guys stay here if you want, I'm goin'."  
"All right," said the houshi. "Why don't we split up? Since you insist on pressing forth, you, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara can all continue, while Sango and I-"  
"Wait one fucking minute, Lech!" yelled the half demon, now irritated at this waste of time. "You and Sango take Kirara, and I'll take Shippo and Kagome. When we bed down, we'll send Shippo over to tell you guys, and in the morning, you send him over to tell us you've started again. All in favor?" No one dared object, lest they start the tirade over again. "Good," he said. He started walking, and barked for Shippo and Kagome to follow.  
~*~  
"Inuyasha," whined Kagome. "We've been walking for hours. Let's stop here."  
"I guess we've gone far enough," he said. "All right, let's set up camp here. Shippo, go back to the others and tell them we've stopped." The sleepy kit grumbled something incoherent, then transformed into a giant pink orb and floated away. Kagome took her wet clothes out of her pack and hung them on a low hanging branch to dry. She then took out her sleeping bag, rolled it out, and climbed in. Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree and closed his eyes. There was a silence.  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, breaking the silence. "Aren't you a little cold out there?" He opened one eye.  
"Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I thought you might like to come in my sleeping bag with me," she said, color rising in her cheeks. "Unless you're fine right there, 'cause I can-"  
"All right," he said. "Since it's just us out here and there could be demons lurking around, I'll have to protect you." He stood, stretched, and walked over to Kagome. "Now, how do you get into this thing?" *Later...  
"Inuyasha, it's so hot," moaned Kagome. "Do you think you could take off that jacket?"  
"Fine," he said, sitting up. "It's not like those baggy robes are helping." He took off his jacket, and Kagome blushed.  
"I guess my clothes have had enough time to dry," she mumbled, and went to go get her clothes. She was right. It was pretty hot. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Kagome ducked behind a group of bushes and proceeded to get changed. After a while, Inuyasha saw the white top of Kagome's robes fly from behind the shrub. He swallowed. Was it his imagination, or was he dying to see Kagome undressed?  
"Oi," he called, his voice cracking. "Hurry up!"  
"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, hold on a sec." The bushes rustled more violently, and Kagome emerged, fully dressed. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "What's with you?" she asked.  
"If you don't mind, I think I'll sleep elsewhere," he said in his usual rude tone. Kagome frowned, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha quickly said, "It's way too hot in there," to spare her feelings. Kagome relaxed.  
"Whatever," she said, and tucked herself back into her sleeping bag. He laid down next to her on the ground. Kagome looked really nervous, but he was ready with an excuse.  
"I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" She smiled.  
"'Night, Inuyasha," she said. She gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and rolled over to hide her blushing.  
"Uh, yeah, good night," he said, just as red as she was. *Meanwhile...  
"Ah, such beautiful stars," said Miroku, gazing up at the darkened sky. He glanced over at the sleeping form of Sango and raised a hand to his reddened cheek, to the place where the taijiya had slapped him only moments ago. "Just like her." He closed his eyes and imagined Sango lying next to him, giggling the way flirtatious girls do. He could see her now, on a futon in their very own house, hot and flushed after a night of intense lovemaking. He could see her reaching for him, placing one of her hands on one of his own. The cursed hand. Gods, he wanted to hold her forever! Unfortunately, forever would not be very long for him. He opened his eyes, looked at his right hand, and let out a ragged breath. "Not much longer, eh?" He grasped his prayer beads tightly, and settled into a restless sleep. A tear rolled down Sango's cheek. She had been watching him through carefully slitted eyes, and had seen the way he looked at her. He must have been thinking about his hand, and the unnatural shortness of his young life. "Oh, Miroku," she whispered. She longed to be with him, too, but had been afraid to tell him. What if Naraku killed him, like he'd killed her family? What if they never found him, and Miroku's hand opened and swallowed him up? She wouldn't be able to bear that. She silently vowed then and there that she would find Naraku and destroy him, and if not for her own sake, then for Miroku's. She smiled, and stroked Kirara absentmindedly. "What tangled webs we weave." 


	3. Hide And Seek

Chapter 3 Hide And Seek  
  
Disclaimer: I own eleven Inuyasha mangas, one Inuyasha animanga, two Inuyasha DVD's, and I know four of the theme songs by heart. I've even made miniature models of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku out of embroidery floss and very small beads(the likenesses are amazing!). However, for some strange reason, I don't own Inuyasha! AAAHHH! Author's note: Sometimes, when I'm pressed for time and I want to read a good fanfiction, I print it out. Sure, I come across little author's notes that say things like, "Review!" and, "Push that little blue button... you know you want to," but on the bright side, at least I don't have to pay attention to Mr. Derosa in 7th period!  
  
"I meant no offense, Inuyasha," Miroku said, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it. "I only suggested that perhaps you were fighting sleep yourself when you proposed that we go our separate ways. I thought it would be more convenient to have Shippo lead us to where you two were sleeping."  
"Whatever!" said Inuyasha. "Just forget it!" They walked along in silence, save Kagome and Sango.  
"Kagome-chan," said Sango. Kagome looked up.  
"Sango?" she asked.  
"May I have a word?" asked Sango. Kagome smiled, and the two women slowed their paces until they were far behind the others.  
"So Sango," said Kagome cheerfully. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She looked up at the taijiya, now serious.  
"I... have something I'd like to confide," Sango replied. She looked pointedly at Miroku, who was striding alongside Inuyasha. Kagome followed her gaze, and found its target.  
"Miroku?" she asked. Sango blushed, but nodded solemnly. Kagome smirked. "I thought you liked him." Sango flushed a darker red.  
"I suppose," she replied.  
"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Kagome.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, when are you gonna tell Miroku?"  
"Tell him! I don't think-"  
"That's exactly the problem, Sango," said Kagome. "You think too much. I mean, it's a good strategy for fighting, but why not listen to your heart for a change?" Sango thought about it, and sighed.  
"I don't know, Kagome-chan."  
"What's to know?" asked Kagome. "It's not like he's in love with another girl or something." Sango squinted her eyes in confusion.  
"Kagome-chan, why-" She stopped, and smiled. "You're in love with Inuyasha, aren't you?" Kagome froze, lost her voice, then found it.  
"Wh-what makes you say that?" Sango chuckled at the young girl, who was as stiff and red as a bottle of ketchup.  
"Kagome," she said smiling. "Don't deny it, it's perfectly obvious." Kagome relaxed a little and started to walk again.  
"Oh, all right," she said. "Maybe I do sort of like him." She gave a small smile, and they said nothing else, that is, until Inuyasha noticed they were lagging behind.  
"Hey you two!" he yelled. "Wouldja quit walking so slow and catch up?"  
"Coming!" called Sango. When they caught up, Inuyasha sent Shippo ahead to see if there was a village they could stop and rest at. Shippo grudgingly transformed into a pink orb and floated away.  
"Inuyasha," said Sango slowly. "Perhaps Houshi-sama and I should go as well, to look after Shippo." Sango winked at Kagome, Miroku swallowed a lump in his throat, and Inuyasha smirked.  
"Sure," he said. "Go ahead." Miroku walked nervously alongside Sango, following the pink dot that was Shippo. Inuyasha snickered.  
"What's so funny?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the girl behind him.  
"Do you honestly think Sango wanted to look after Shippo?" he asked.  
"Oh, that," said Kagome, suppressing a giggle. Inuyasha flashed her a smile. She suddenly got an idea. She slowly approached the hanyou from behind, and before he could turn around, she grabbed his ears.  
"What the- AARRGGHH!" she finished pulling on his ears, and ran away as fast as she could. "Get back here, Kagome!" he yelled. He ran after her, sniffing the air for her scent. He smelled her and slowed his pace, as not to set her running again. He silently jumped into the tree she was hiding behind and waited for his cue.  
'What's gotten into me?' thought Kagome as she panted heavily. She peeked around the tree to see if Inuyasha had found her yet, then stepped out, sure the coast was clear. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree in front of her, scaring her half to death.  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped, backing into the tree, "Why'd you-"Inuyasha slammed his onto the tree on either side of Kagome, holding her there. He was wearing an evil smirk. "Inuyasha?"  
"I'm not sure I liked you yanking on my ears, Kagome," he said. He was looking her straight in the eye, and she couldn't look away. Was it her, or was Inuyasha's face getting closer? He was about to steal a kiss, when he caught the smell of blood. He drew his hands away and stood up straight.  
"What is it?" she asked, looking scared.  
"Blood," answered Inuyasha. "A lot of it. Come on, Kagome!" She jumped on his back, and he ran toward the smell of the blood.  
~*~  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, the village was in a state of a pandemonium. People were desperately trying to evade the jaws of the snake demon that was terrorizing their village.  
"Yesss," hissed the snake demon. "Run ssscreaming, pathetic foolsss! I shall eat you all!" She laughed darkly and waved her tail, which seemed to be curled around the small form of...  
"Shippo!" cried Kagome. She ran forward, drew her bow and an arrow, and took aim for the demon, but it noticed, and knocked her aside with its tail.  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. He lunged at the snake, dodging her swishing tail. "You monster! I'll rip out your fangs and pin you to the ground with them!" He drew his tetsusaiga, which immediately transformed into a fang, and jumped into the air. The snake was ready for him, though. Just before Inuyasha could get a chance to slice her head in two, she opened her mouth and plunged a fang into his shoulder. "Aarrgghh!" He feel to the ground.  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, as a flying boomerang sliced through the snake's flesh. The snake hissed in agony and tried to bite Sango, but she ran and jumped out of the way. Miroku was running around, trying to get a good angle from which to suck the beast into his kazaan without being knocked out by her swishing tail. Kagome drew another arrow and released it, and it went flying toward the snake's tail. It hit! The snake cried out in pain, and released Shippo. Miroku, luckily, caught the unconscious kit.  
"I will sssqueeze every bit of air from you, you wretched wench!" hissed the angry snake yôkai. 


End file.
